Looking for hope
by snapesdoe
Summary: Severus Snape is sent to Privet drive as a disguise as a muggle tutor. He never expected to find what he did, a abused and broken Harry Potter. Will they learn to get along together after unexpected news? After OOTP, mild abuse, cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Inform me again Albus, why you need me to stay at Potters through the summer holidays. I have more important things to do than teach that little brat & his cousin stupid muggle lessons?" Severus asked, irritated by the man he had considered his father since the day he had accepted him being a spy for the light.

"Well my boy, I need someone to keep an eye on Harry seeing as now Voldemort is getting stronger each day, someone needs to be there with him if death eaters try to attack the house at any point. Besides you're the only one who isn't busy this holiday." the headmaster replied. This was the second time he had tried to persuade Snape to become the Dursley's muggle tutor.

"You're going to pay for this Albus. When I agreed to be a spy I don't remember signing up to be some muggle tutor to look after your precious Potter." Dumbledore knows that Snape had despised the boy ever since he seen him at the sorting. All he could think was that he is a double of his father. "And don't think this means I will start to like the boy, Potter is just as worse as his father." Scowling at the man in front of him.

Dumbledore's blue eyes started twinkling behind his half-moon glasses, a small smile creeping onto his face behind his long white beard. "I knew you would agree Severus. Right you will be arriving at privet drive tomorrow at 12. You will be known as a muggle named Craig Thomas, I will need to change your appearance before you go, we don't want Harry to know it's you. I also want you to be nice or at least polite to the boy, after all he has lost his godfather under a month ago."

Severus grunted in reply with a scowl imbedded across his face, looking towards Albus he nodded before leaving his office with a swish of his black robes and making his way back to his room.

Severus Snape was one of the most hated professors to walk through Hogwarts corridors. Students referred him as 'the bat of the dungeon'. He wasn't an attractive man either. Always wore plain black robes, pale skin like a vampire, dark greasy curtains of hair hanging both sides of his face, a crooked nose which was so big it nearly reached over his lips which were permanently set in a scowl and a pair of deep black orbs, always looking lifeless as is he has never seen happiness.

Only one person ever gave Severus happiness. Lily Evans. Lily helped Severus through his hard times during Hogwarts until he accidently called her a mudblood. From then on Severus began to hate himself and Lily never gave Severus her friendship again. That day lost Severus his best friend and his love. After when they finished school, Lily married James potter, the one that made Severus's life a living hell during Hogwarts. They both had a son, Harry Potter who a year later managed to survive the killing curse whilst his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. This was where the potions master was off to tomorrow. To baby sit potter disguised as a muggle.

Snape arrived outside his quarters and whispered the password to the portrait. His rooms were decorated in Slytherin green and black. He made his way to his bedroom and started packing clothes for his stay at Privet drive. He didn't own any muggle clothing so he had to transfigure all of his clothes into male muggle ware; he of course kept everything dark.

With his bag packed he decided to spend his last night of freedom alone. He settled on his sofa with a potions journal and a glass of firewhiskey, he didn't pay full attention to what he was reading as his mind was wondering to what tomorrow and the rest of his 5 weeks were going to be like. A living hell.

* * *

><p>To everyone in the street, number 4 privet drive on the outside seemed an ordinary house. Mrs Dursley was a horse faced woman who was a very nosey neighbour, she needed to know everything which was happening around her but herself was a privet woman. Her husband Mr Dursley was a large beefy man who managed a drill company and her son Dudley was the same built as her husband and was known as the neighbourhood bully. Not many people outside the house knew of Harry potter, nephew of Mr &amp; Mrs Dursley as he was not considered normal. It was not every day you came across a real witch or wizard who could do magic.<p>

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley bellowed up the stairs. "Get down here this instant."

Harry nervously carried his bruised body of his broken down bed and made his way down the stairs into the front room to face his uncle.

Vernon made his way over to the boy and harry wrapped his arms around himself protectively. His uncle grabbed both of Harrys arms painfully and pushed him against the opposite wall, up to Vernon's height so he was looking him square in the eyes.

"You listen here boy, over the next 5 weeks we are having company over. This person is going to give both you & Dudley private maths & English lessons, I am warning you now boy, anything freaky happening whilst he is around you would of hoped your hopeless parents never gave birth to you" harry whimpered as Vernon started to shake him violently to try and get the message into him "You will treat this person with respect and if I found out you have disrespected him you will have no food for a week. I want you now to clear out your room and move it under the stairs, whilst he's here your back under there and you will be cooking and doing chores like you usually do, just because he is here nothing if going to change." Vernon dropped Harry to the ground and kicked him once in the stomach and turned away back into the kitchen.

Harry knew not to make a noise as he made his way back into the room. He silently lifted up the broken floor board and took out his most prized items. He looked around for the bruising balm he 'stole' from the hospital wing in Hogwarts last year. The balm never got rid of all the bruising but it was enough to not notice far away.

Taking out the other items he came across a piece the mirror him and Sirius Black, Harrys godfather used to communicate through. Sirius died just under a month ago because of his fault, when Snape gave Harry occlumency lessons Harry knew he should of blocked Voldemort out of his head, if he did manage to Sirius would still be alive, harry cannot help think that it was all his fault. Harry stared at the mirror for a few more seconds deciding whether to do something or not.

Biting his lip he picked up the mirror and sat on the creaky old bed in his room, rolling up the sleeve to his overly large jumper he gently placed the sharp end of the mirror to his scarred wrist. He lightly traced the healed scars up and down his arm before starting at the bottom again and dug the mirror deeply into his wrist until he saw a drop of oozing red blood come out between the mirror and his skin. Only then harry started to breathe again, gasping when the mirror came in contact to his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Severus woke up the next morning with the worst mood possible. He knew these next few weeks were going to go awfully long and he was dreading it. He had always hated Potter as he was literally a clone of his father, arrogant and selfish. Severus would not forget the pensieve accident last year whilst trying to teach the boy occlumency, he had no right to look through his private memories like that. If it wasn't for Dumbledore he would have strangled the boy without a second thought.

Dragging himself out of his bed for the last time in weeks he made his was to his wardrobe and gave the muggle clothes a disgusted face before putting them on. After getting ready for the day and having a quick breakfast in his rooms he made his way towards the headmasters office.

With a deep scowl merged in his face he whispered harshly the password and stepped on the gargoyle as it made its way up. He completely ignored the wooden door in front of him, too angry to care about the headmaster's privacy.

As he stepped through the door, Dumbledore was sat behind the desk his blue eyes twinkling as he had seemed to have been waiting for Severus.

"Lemon drop Severus? You seem awfully troubled."

Severus grimaced at the thought of eating one of the muggle sweets.

"No thank you Albus, and you would be in the same mood I am if you hated Potter and had to spend your own free time as a muggle. I don't know why you're having me over there. His relatives are probably treating him like a prince." Severus sneered at the thought of watching Potter's relatives running around after him for 5 weeks.

"Now, now, Severus, as this muggle disguise it will give you a chance to get to know the boy better, he is a lot different than his father than you might expect. Look for the positive things in him, after all he is the son of Lily Potter as well as James." Albus stated whilst resting his head on his crossed over fingers.

"How dare you speak of her Albus. The boy can be nothing like his mother! I have been teaching him potions for the last 5 years & he is anything but compassionate like her. When I have come back from this trip my views towards Potter are not going to be anything different than they are now. If you please I would like you to hurry up so I can be on my way, that way I would be returning soon as possible." Severus was angry that he brought Lily into the conversation, he knew Severus was still in love with Lily even though she had been dead for nearly 15 years. Severus couldn't bring it to terms he had lost the one he loved.

"Very well Severus. This charm I am going to use on you will alter you appearance just like polyjuice potion but instead of needing to take a potion every hour this spell should last up to two months until it would need to be applied again."

Albus raised his wand, pointed it towards Severus and started to chant the spell. Severus could feel changes to his body already it was like a numbing sensation passing from head to toe. Soon as it died down, Albus lowered his wand and faced Severus with a beaming smile behind his beard.

"Well Severus, you do look handsome." Albus said cheekily.

Severus who was paying no attention to the headmaster's comment demanded for a mirror, as soon as Albus passed it him he stared at his reflection.

Severus's hair had become a few inches shorter it was wavy and was a healthy glow of brown, his once deep black orbs had become a light silky grey colour and his crooked nose had become straight and was not as large as it used to be also his skin was a much healthier colour with a light blush on his cheeks. Severus could not help think that he did look a lot better although he did not show it on his face.

"If that's it now I would like to be on my way before you have any more ideas on how to change my appearance" Severus picked up his bag and made his way over to the portkey in the corner.

"Before you go remember you are a muggle named Craig Thomas going to teach muggle lessons. When there is someone around you please don't do any magic and try not to blow your identity" Severus turned to look towards Albus annoyed with what he was saying.

"I have been a spy for the past 15 years Albus, I don't think a few weeks with 3 muggles is going to be much harder than facing Voldemort, telling lies. If I have any problems I will owl you." Severus reached out for the portkey and felt the familiar tug on his navel as it lifted him up out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early the next morning from a restless sleep. Ever since Sirius had died Harry has not yet been able to have one full nights worth of sleep. The same nightmare of seeing Sirius murdered by his crazy cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, would always seek its self into his mind. Harry was upset that today was the last time for weeks he would be sleeping in this room on a bed seeing as he would be back squashed under his cupboard like his old 11 year old self.<p>

Glancing over at the alarm clock he seen it was just gone 6 am and decided he might has well start getting ready.

Quietly as possible Harry tip-toed across the landing into the bathroom and gave a sigh of relief when he didn't think he seemed to wake anyone up. Knowing that he would get a beating if any of the Dursley's found out he had used the shower harry decided just to have a wash.

Harry started to peel of the dirt stained overly large clothes, took a wet cloth and started to wash his battered body wincing every so often as he touched the sensitive bruises & cuts.

Harry had always been treated like a house elf by the Dursley's but the beatings didn't start until his first year after Hogwarts, that year changed Harry's life both positively and negatively. When Harry found out he was a wizard, he thought he had a chance to escape the Dursley's treatment, he begged and begged Dumbledore to let him stay inside the castle during the summer but Dumbledore said no student is allowed to stay within the castle walls during the holiday so Harry had to take the Hogwarts express back to London. That summer was when Vernon first hit Harry, he lost hope that night thinking his life would turn better, over the years the Dursley's abuse had been getting worse until last year when he fully broke down after watching Cedric Diggory die right infront of him. From then on Harry started to cut himself as his guilt was building up inside of him and it was too much for him to handle. He wished he could finish himself of from this pain but he knew his friends would be hurt and he was hoping for a better life with Sirius, but now he's gone Harry didn't care anymore.

After cleaning his cuts up and getting ready for the day Harry made his way down into the Dursley's kitchen to start breakfast. He was never allowed to eat with them so he quickly made himself a piece of toast whilst he cooked for them.

Harry was hoping that whilst the tutor was here that the Dursley's would become less brutal towards him as they wouldn't really want any attention drawn to the family but he knew his luck, nothing would be different.

As Harry finished their breakfasts he could hear the family waking up, he quickly set the food on the table before going up to his room and collecting his possessions, giving one last look at his room he made himself into the cupboard under the stairs. What Harry didn't know was that he had left his diary that Hermione had given him as a Christmas present last year inside his room which was full of his secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Severus sneered at the surroundings the portkey brought him to. Looking around he tried to find a way out of the dark, damp alleyway. Finding a light opening he quickly followed it until he came out between two ordinary muggle buildings.

'Great', Severus thought, 'Dumbledore could have at least told me where to go' Irritated with the man, Severus went over to the nearest muggle asking for directions.

Following the muggles directions the house he came to was just an ordinary brick house. Severus walked up to the brown wooden door and knocked on it, waiting impatiently he soon heard shuffling around the other side of the door until someone opened it.

"Who are you?" A really unhealthily large boy mumbled whilst eating a chocolate bar.

Disgusted with this boy's attitude already, Severus pulled a face towards the boy. He knew he would have to be somewhat civil towards the boy as this was Dudley Dursley, the boy who he was going to be teaching as well as Potter.

"Hello, is Mr or Mrs Dursley about? I am Craig Thomas, I was hired as a tutor for the next 5 weeks."

Dudley realised who he was and pulled a fake smile at the man "Oh your Mr Thomas come in, we have been expecting you. May I take your coat?" he asked trying to act polite.

Severus looked down at the boy until he shook of his outer coat and gave it to the boy to place on the rack.

"MUM, DAD, the teacher is here!" bellowed the boy. Severus winced at loud he was shouting 'Was there any need when the house is not even that big' he thought.

A few seconds later an even larger man came squeezing himself through the door. 'Well his son certainly takes after his father' Severus thought amused. 'I'm surprised this man hasn't popped, he looks like a walrus'.

"Mr Thomas, what a pleasure to finally meet you. Ah, I see you have already met our little Dudders, wonderful he is, you won't have any trouble teaching him, knows everything, such a cleaver boy. It's our nephew you should be worrying about. Nasty piece of work he is, if you ever have any trouble with him during his stay you inform me. I will sort him out." Severus couldn't help but find double meaning in the man's words. At least he now knows Potter is just as arrogant as he is in school, it's such a shame that he couldn't treat him the same, otherwise he would give away his identity if he started to hate the boy before the muggle disguise met him.

Pushing past the purple faced man was Petunia Dursley. 'This woman has not seemed to have change one bit' Severus thought 'she still looks like a horse, you wouldn't even think she was related to Lily'.

"Vernon! You shouldn't worry the man before he has even met the boy" Petunia warned him. Turning towards Severus she introduced herself "Lovely to meet you Mr Thomas, if you follow me up the stairs I will show you the room you will be staying in for the time being".

Severus climbed up the stairs after her until they came face to face with a plain white door, he noticed the door had several locks on it 'a bit weird having locks on the outside of a door isn't it?' he thought to himself confused.

"This is the room. I am sorry if it is a bit small to your liking, it's the only room left in the house but don't worry you are free to walk around the house whenever you want" petunia smiled "I'll leave you to unpack now, after you have settled in come downstairs for some tea and we will discuss the lessons which are going to take place. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She quietly left the room and shut the door behind her.

Severus gave a loud sigh before dropping his bag in the middle of the bed. 'This is where I'm staying. You would think they would give this place a clean and decorate before putting a guest in here'. Severus decided he better get unpacked quick because this room was making him feel claustrophobic.

After unpacking he took out his wand and muttered simple cleaning spells under his breath to at least tidy the place up a bit. Looking under the bed for any dirt he came across a wobbly and worn away floorboard. Curious with himself he dug his long fingertips between the cracks and pulled up the wood and placed it at the side. Lighting his wand with a whispered 'lumos' he placed the end of it inside the hole. Squinting at the bright light he managed to make out a leather bound book deep into the floor, rolling up his sleeve he placed his hand into the hole and pulled out the book. Flipping the book over in his hands, Severus placed it onto the bed before replacing the floorboard. Getting up from his crouch on the floor he sat on the end of the bed before inspecting the book some more.

Having realised that he has spent nearly 30 minutes in his room, Severus decided to look at the book later. Putting the book into the worn bedside cabinet draw he walked out his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Cup of tea Mr Thomas? Or Craig, what shall we do you want us to call you?" Petunia asked politely.

"Yes please Mrs Dursley, only one sugar for me and you can address me with Craig, may I call you Petunia?"

Petunia nodded towards Severus before turning to the kettle to boil the water for the drinks.

"If you will excuse me one second I shall get you the children and you can introduce yourself to them, you can get to know them better too".

Coming back through the kitchen door less than 30 seconds later he saw the same boy who answered the door in toe of the woman and not far behind Potter.

Dudley was eating another chocolate bar and had completely missed half of his mouth as chocolate was smeared around his face 'you would think he had the decency to clean himself up'. Dudley sat opposite Severus, smiled towards him and held out his hand. "Please to meet you sir, I am Dudley Dursley." Severus took the boys big sweaty hand and winced as the melted chocolate clung to his own hand.

It was Potters turn next, turning towards the boy he looked him up and down. 'He could have at least tidied himself up. He looks like he has just come of the street from chimney sweeping.' The clothes he was in looked as if they once fit his cousin. They were worn away and filth was stuck to them. He then looked at the boy's face, the first thing he noticed was a blackening bruise on his neck. 'Probably been fighting, just a double of his father' Severus thought repulsed at the boys resemblance. Severus also noticed how the boy's glasses were broken 'has he not even grown out of them yet? He has had them for 5 years.'

Severus noticed how the boy limped when he stumbled over to the table. "Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter." the boy whispered shyly, looking down at the table whilst running his fingertips across the cracks in the wood.

'This boy has no manners, by the time I'm gone I am going to sort him out' Severus thought angrily.

As if Petunia could read minds she told Potter of "We brought you up with manners boy and you will use them. Look at Mr Thomas whilst speaking to him."

Scared, Potter looked in Severus's eyes and repeated what he said. Severus took the boys small hand in his own and shook it. He couldn't help think that the boy seemed to be far away as his eyes were not paying attention to him. He almost looked lost, his green eyes had no life in them as if he had given up on something.

'What am I thinking' Severus thought 'the boy is just the same as he always is'.

Severus nodded towards both the boys before introducing himself "Good to meet you both. I am Craig Thomas and I shall be your tutor for the next 5 weeks, you will address me as Mr Thomas as I am staying here. You will treat me with respect and I shall treat you fairly, I will be teaching you maths and English to get you both ready for your next year at school. Is there any questions?" Both the boys shook their heads "Ok your first lesson will start tomorrow at 11 am, they will take place in here and please do not be late." With that both the boys got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Severus thanked Petunia for the drink and made his way back upstairs into his 'room'.

'Well, that went well' Severus mused, he had managed to restrain himself from throwing insults at Potter. Severus couldn't help think that something there was something different about the boy, 'he looked so lost' he thought 'Well obviously he has just lost his godfather, the boy is going to be upset.' Shaking his head to lose the thoughts of the boy Severus decided to investigate on the leather book he had found.

Harry had just came out of the kitchen from meeting his new tutor, he couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about the man, as if he had met him somewhere before but he knew he had never seen him in his life.

Harry knew he wasn't welcome in the Dursley's house, or if he stayed inside to long uncle Vernon would throw insults at him so he decided he would spend the rest of the day outside seeing as no one has gave him any chores to do. He wished they did because his thoughts were invading his head now and Harry wanted to keep himself busy to stop his mind wondering.

A month today it has been. A month since Harry got his own godfather killed. His friends Ron and Hermione would always tell him it wasn't his fault but he know deep down it was, if he took Dumbledore's advice to learn occlumency from Snape none of this would have happened. Snape wasn't making any sense to him when telling him to block his mind. Harry hated himself now more than Snape hated him.

Snape had always hated Harry, ever since the first time they saw each other at the sorting. After the pensieve accident last term Harry now knew why. Snape thought Harry was a clone of his father but he had never gotten to now Harry so he didn't know Harry was nothing like his father.

Harry hated it when his thoughts clouded his mind like this, it was hard for him to think straight. He needed a sharp object. He knew it wasn't a good idea to go back inside the house Harry made his way over to the shed in the corner of the garden. Opening the door Harry looked around the shed for anything sharp and clean, coming across a pair of new scissors he took them. 'Perfect' Harry thought. Making his way back out the shed again he found a hidden place between the side of the shed and the fence he squeezed himself between the gap and opened the new scissors.

Harry hated doing this but he knew it was the only way he could take away the pain of his thoughts. The physical pain always took away the emotional pain for a few hours. Rolling up his sleeve he pealed of the bandage he had placed on his cut wrists this morning and placed it towards the side knowing he would need it later. He traced the scars with his fingertips before bringing the sharp scissor blade to his wrist.

Pressing the blade down until his wrist bled Harry gave a small gasp and smiled whilst trying to hold back tears from the pain. He gently guided the blade down his wrist before starting it over again. He could feel his pain leaving his body the more and more times he made the thin cuts.

"I'm sorry Sirius" he whispered into the air. Harry could feel tears running down his face until the salty drop made its way into his partly opened mouth. "I'm sorry for not being a good godson. I'm sorry Cedric for not trying to save your life and I'm sorry mum and dad for not being the son you wanted. I hate my life, why did you all have to die for me? I wish it was me instead of all of you. Why can't someone out there love me? Why am I always hated? Why can't I just end my life?" he said shakily. The physical pain clouded his emotions now and he gently took the blade out of his skin before placing the bandage over his new cuts. He put the scissors in the waistband of his pants before pulling himself up from the floor, wincing when he put slight pressure on his leg.

He hobbled back over to the house before tip toeing his way into the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn't see his uncle sat on the dining chair as he made himself a drink

"What do you think you are doing?" his uncle whispered deadly into Harry's ear.

From fright, Harry dropped the glass onto the floor and the glass shattered onto the floor and shards of glass flung out in every direction.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean everything up. I only wanted a drink" Harry gasped when his uncle slapped him across his face.

"Too right you will clean it up. I was hoping you wouldn't do anything stupid whilst Mr Thomas was here but you didn't listen. Clean it up and get into your cupboard before anything else happens you little freak" Vernon spat.

Harry quickly done what he was told before dragging his was back into the cramped cupboard this was now his room for the next upcoming weeks. The cupboard was too small for him now so Harry curled himself in a ball, closed his eyes before rocking himself into a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Severus pulled open the bedside cabinet draw and took the book out. The cover of the book was made of a soft brown leather. It was worn away round the edges and on the bind where the book had been used. Severus delicately opened on the cover to find a familiar messy handwriting inside.

'This diary belongs to Harry James Potter'

Even though this diary belonged to Potter, the boy who went looking in his own personal memories, Severus didn't know whether to carry on reading or not. Thinking that one little look won't hurt. He decided to turn over the thin paper.

_'Dear diary,_

_Today is the 25th December. I got you as a gift from one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. I don't really know what I am going to use you for but I decided I'm going to treat you like friend. I will write down all my thoughts and feelings to you that I have never told anyone before. I'm good at keeping my emotions to myself. I'm used to it now as I am always completely ignored, mostly by the Dursley's and the bat of the dungeon, Snape. I cannot stand that man and certainly can't stand me either! He's teaching me occlumency at the moment and he is the worst teacher ever! He doesn't tell me how to block my mind, every time he invades my head I try so hard to keep my darkest secrets hidden._

_Im at Grimmauld Place these Christmas holidays and it is the happiest I have been in a long time! I get to spend Christmas with my godfather, Sirius. He is the closest I have ever had to family who are alive. I wouldn't call the Dursley's my family, they hate me as much as I hate them! If Voldemort came into the house and asked for me they would hand me over without a second thought. They would only miss treating me like a house elf and using me as a punch bag._

_I'm going to stop writing now. It's time for Christmas dinner soon and Arthur Weasley is back from the St Mungo's to spend time with his family._

_I will write to you soon, my dear diary._

_Harry Potter'_

'Hmm, interesting' he thought 'the boy knows I hate him!' Severus closed the book and placed it back in the draw to have another read later. His thought started to wonder all over the place.

'What did Potter mean when he said the Dursleys treat him like a house elf?' Severus noticed how Potter had too big clothes on which were caked in dirt but he thought he had just been doing chores before Severus came. He also wrote how he thinks he is ignored, Severus knew that both Weasley and Granger are always around the boy, he wasn't ignored then and even Mrs Weasley mollycoddled the boy! 'He just wants attention' he thought. Severus decided he was going to look at Potter much more closely during his stay.

Looking at the alarm clock beside the bed, Severus decided he was going to get cleaned up before going downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>When he walked into the kitchen he was brought to a sight he thought he would never see. Potter was stood behind a stove, cooking whilst the rest of the Dursley's were waiting at the table for their food. 'Snide people. Can't they see the boy is struggling and they are just sat there!' Severus thought disgusted with the people. 'Wait, why am I so concerned over the boy's difficulties if I have hated him my whole life?' Severus didn't know whether to help Potter or sit down, in the end he went over to Potter.<p>

"Mr Potter, would you like any help?" Severus whispered over the boys shoulder.

Potter flinched away from Severus after realising how close they were. "No I'm fine thank you. Your dinner will be out in a minuet. Go sit at the table with the others" Potter shakily said back to him.

Severus bit his tongue to stop himself throwing an insult towards the boy, 'who does he think he is ordering me around!' Severus turned around and took a seat at the dining table. Sitting there he couldn't stop thinking how Potter flinched when he walked up behind him.

A few minutes later Potter served the dinner. What he noticed was that Potter didn't set any food out for himself and also didn't even sit at the table, confused he asked Vernon.

"He said he wasn't feeling to well before." Vernon grumbled.

Mind wondering Severus knew there wasn't something right. 'If he wasn't feeling well why cook the food? It would make you feel more ill!' The entry in the boy's diary kept popping up in his head 'treating me like a house elf and using me as a punch bag' Severus knew something was happening and he was going to find out.

* * *

><p>After dinner Severus made his way back up to his room, he didn't like spending much time with the Dursley's. Deciding he was going to keep to himself for the rest of the night he changed into muggle nightwear and took out Potters diary again. Knowing he shouldn't be reading it, Severus just needed clues to work out what was odd about him.<p>

Flicking through the dates he decided to stop on the day when he found Potter in his memories.

_'Dear diary,_

_The worst possible thing happened before. I had my occlumency lesson with Snape, I was curious and I went and looked into his pensieve, I seen a memory of my father bullying Snape. I looked up to my father but after seeing that memory I realised how little I know of my father. I think of him most things, but far from a bully! Anyway Snape found out I looked at his memories and I'm so horrified with myself! I shouldn't go round snooping in others people business, I would be livid if someone done it to me and found out what my life is really like. I want to apoligise to Snape but I can't bring myself to talk to him. In so many ways he reminds me of Uncle Vernon, always bad tempered. I would hate to show my weakness in front of him._

_I've made an achievement this week. This is the first time in two weeks I haven't cut myself. It's getting much harder now though emotions are building up inside of me and I need a release. Writing my thoughts down on paper help but it's not strong enough. I'm still having nightmares and I need to talk to someone but there is no one to listen. I wish there was. If I told Hermione she would tell me to go to a professor and if I told Ron he would have no clue what to do! I can't tell Sirius because it would worry him and he will tell Dumbledore. I wish there was someone out there who realised what I am going through._

_Its nearly 1 am now and I have classes tomorrow. I'll write to you soon,_

_Harry'_

Severus was stunned with this entry. The boy cut. Dumbledore's precious golden boy, the boy who Severus thought lived like a prince. Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, how has no one noticed? How had he managed to not see the boys suffering when invading his mind? Although Severus had always disliked Potter, he was going to help him. In disguise as a muggle would give him the opportunity to get to know him better and to help him.

'That's sorted then. I will look out for him.' Severus thought before lying on the bed and falling into a sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a gasp. The same dream had made its way back into his sleep again. Peeling of the thin, moth bitten blankets from his body, Harry took the corner and wiped it across him sweating forehead. 'Why does the dream always come back' he thought. With a frustrated growl he searched around the small cramped cupboard for piece of smashed mirror. Crawling out of cupboard Harry crept up the stairs and made his way into the bathroom.<p>

To worried about the thoughts swirling around in his head he forgot to lock the bathroom door. Without much thought he brought up his sleeve and dug the mirror deep into his flesh. The pain wasn't taking over yet so Harry dug the mirror in deeper until he winced in pain. Puddles of blood was forming under his body and Harry still didn't stop.

"I hate this, I hate this" he whimpered to himself. "Why can't it stop, why, why, why" he repeated. "Someone help me, please I'm begging you, take this pain away from me."

Black spots were soon clouding up Harry's vision. Welcoming them he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

Severus was the first to wake that morning. He collected up his wash bag and made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN : This will be my last update for about 4 to 5 days. I'm going away for the weekend but when I get back I will update asap! Thank you for reading! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Severus always liked to wake up before the sun, he hated to waste the day in bed. The next morning he woke up at 5 am and decided to use the bathroom before anyone else. Walking across the hallway Severus could smell a strong scent of blood. Being a potions master, Severus could easily identify materials by their smells and he knew this scent was defiantly blood. Knowing it was coming from the bathroom Severus quickly rushed over.

Opening the bathroom door, Severus gave a loud gasp at what he seen. Potter was lay against the side of the sink and crimson blood was dripping from his wounds on his wrist and onto the floor around him. His clothes were soaking up half the blood which was staining them red.

Running to the boy, Severus dropped to his knees and checked if the boy was still breathing.

Finding a faint pulse he lifted the boy up and took him into his room, not caring if he got blood on himself and soon got to work.

"What have you done Potter? You stupid, stupid boy." Severus whispered worriedly to the boy as if he could hear him.

It was a good things Severus brought potions with him to the house because otherwise he would have to take the boy to a muggle hospital and he didn't want to rely on them.

Firstly Severus took out a blood replenishing potion and pored it down the boy's throat. He massaged his neck softly to allow the liquid to pass through. He then started to clean and bandage the wounds next. Deciding it was much easier to work without materials in the way, Severus started to unbutton the boy's top before sliding it of his shoulders.

'What has this family been doing to you?' he thought angrily. The boy's body was covered in cuts and bruises, there wasn't flesh which was not the colour black or blue. Potter's ribs were poking through his skin. 'Yea right his ill Vernon. You're bloody starving the boy' Severus thought, thinking about what Vernon said at dinner yesterday. Severus knew this boy needed help quickly, so shaking his head to lose the thoughts he carried on tending to Potter's wrists.

After an hour of work, the boy started to stir.

"Try not to move your arms, you will open the wounds." Severus said in a hushed tone.

Harry who was completely oblivious to his surroundings jumped of the bed. Looking frantically around the room he spotted Severus sat in the corner.

"Mr Thomas, what are you doing? Why am I in here?" Potter asked him.

"What am I doing? I'm saving your life. I found you this morning, near to death on the bathroom floor. What made you do that?" Potter flinched when Severus moved over to the bed near to him.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll go. Thank you for helping me" Harry moved to get of the bed before Severus grabbed his arm gently to stop him moving.

Harry violently cowered away from Severus's grip and raised his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

"I am not letting you leave until I have an explanation. I helped you and in return I want you to tell me what made you cut yourself." Severus said in a deadly hiss. He was becoming annoyed now but he knew he had to keep his temper down.

"I had a dream." Harry mumbled so quietly Severus nearly missed what he said.

"A dream? How can a dream make you want to kill yourself!" he spat.

Harry was shaking now, he was scared the man was going to hit him, he reminded him of Uncle Vernon.

"You don't understand! You wouldn't know. Please leave me alone."

Severus sighed. He knew he was scaring the boy with his tone.

"You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone. Maybe telling someone will help you, I won't judge you. I want to help you." Severus said softly. Harry didn't believe him. There was something about the man that reminded him of someone, yet he didn't know who.

"I don't need your help. I have been fine without help for the past 15 years of my life, I don't need it now." Severus was getting angry at the boy now but he kept a mask on his face to hide it.

Severus was staring at the boy now and Harry knew he wouldn't stop asking, with a loud sigh he gave in.

"It's the same dream every night." He said shakily. "A month ago yesterday I lost my godfather. He was the closest person I ever had as family and it was my fault he died. A teacher at my school was teaching me something, if I just listened to what he was saying he would still be here now. The dream is always the same setting, yet people are saying different things. I see my godfather get killed over and over again. My friends all around me then all start blaming me saying it's my fault and it's that should have been killed."

Severus could not believe what he was hearing. He always thought the boy had a perfect life but he couldn't help think it was a lot worse than his own childhood. He wanted to help Potter in any way he could whilst he was disguised as a muggle.

He didn't know what to say to Potter so Severus decided to ask another question.

"When I was healing your cuts I couldn't help but see you have bruises covering every inch of your skin. Care to tell me why?" Severus asked somewhat desperately. He had an idea that they came from his Uncle but he wanted to hear come from the boy's mouth before he made an accusation.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but as he heard a door closing outside the room, he quickly shut his mouth and casted a worry glance towards the door before looking at the clock and rushing out the room.

'What was that about?' Severus thought confused. He decided he was going to stop the boy later to find out some more answers.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I said yesterday was the last time before I update for a couple of days but I decided to do a little chapter before I left I'm sorry It's a bit rushed. Please keep on reading & please review! Thank you everyone! I'll write again soon! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was only just turning 7 am when Harry had fled from the potions master's room. Severus didn't feel like facing Vernon early in the morning so he decided to stay in his room until he left for work at 8. Having nothing to do for an hour, Severus took out Harry's diary and scammed through the boy's pages before stopping on one.

_Dear Diary,_

_First of all, my dear friend, I am sorry for not writing in you for 6 days but I have been terribly busy. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to Hermione's and Ron's idea of creating a defence club but Umbridge has to be the worst DADA teacher we have ever had. I never knew being a teacher would be such hard work! I only agreed to teach the members of Dumbledore's Army because I can feel that Voldemort is getting stronger every day, I want young people out there to know how to fight him. I won't be responsible for any more deaths. I'm teaching every night apart from Wednesday and the weekend, mainly because I have work to catch up on and Occlumency lessons. I can't wait for summer, I'm getting too tired now, but I know I won't be able to relax as the Dursley's expect me to work. I'd wish I could live with Sirius._

_I don't seem to be making any progress in Occlumency. Blocking my mind is becoming so much harder, I am always trying to drive Snape away from memories I don't want to show him. One little glance will have him laughing at me calling me weak. That's all I am really. Poor little weak Harry Potter._

_I don't think Occlumency is going to block Voldemort out of my mind. The connection is getting stronger and I see him more now than I used too. The visions I witness make me physically sick. I don't know how he finds the pleasure of torturing his followers. I can feel every curse and hex Voldemort throws at his servants. The Cruciatus curse has to be the worst. It feels like my insides have been set on fire! When I wake up as well my body still suffers aftershocks from the curse, it is so difficult to do anything afterwards for at least an hour._

_I am coming to the end of the page now. I will make sure to write in you whenever I have free time._

_Harry._

The first thought that came into Severus's mind was how Harry suffered every single curse Voldemort sent. 'Why hasn't the boy told anyone? The amount of pain he must suffer is terrible!' Scowling at himself, Severus couldn't believe what he was thinking 'no way am I becoming worried for the boy' He shook his head in disgust of becoming soft towards him and set him mind on something else.

Scanning over the page the word that stood out the most was 'weak'. Severus didn't think at all that Harry was weak. 'That boy has been through more than any other average teenager. His childhood has been sucked out of him since the day he has found out a dark wizard was chasing after him'. Reading the page Severus was amazed that Harry had been able to divert his mind to other memories. 'That is even more difficult than blocking the mind' he thought 'no wonder Potter has never been able to block long enough because he is too busy choosing memories for me. That is pretty impressive'.

Horrified that he was becoming soft towards the boy, Severus decided to make another attempt to get ready.

Half an hour later Severus made his way downstairs. He knew Vernon wasn't due to leave for another fifteen minutes but he was starting to get hungry. Coming to a stop outside the door, Severus could hear a whimper and a deadly whisper.

* * *

><p>'I am never going to get breakfast done. Not with the amount of food Uncle Vernon eats.' Trying not to think about the consequences Harry would suffer if breakfast wasn't cooked, he quickly set to work.<p>

20 minutes later, Vernon came pounding down the stairs and took his seat at the dining table.

"Where is my breakfast boy?" his Uncle demanded.

After setting 5 rounds of toast, 8 sausages, 5 strips of bacon and 3 fried eggs on a plate Harry placed the food in front of Vernon, completely oblivious he had forgotten to make his Uncles morning coffee. Hoping Vernon would not remember, Harry started to start on the rest of his family's breakfast.

Not even half way through his breakfast, Vernon noticed no drink was set in front of him. Making his way behind Harry as quiet as possible, his Uncle placed both of his large hands on the boy's shoulders and spun him around so hard he flew into the opposite side of the kitchen worktop. Harry was petrified now. He knew his Uncle had noticed he had not made his coffee.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice I have no drink with my breakfast this morning?" His Uncle asked him. His face was so close to Harry's he could almost feel the waves of anger coming of him.

Harry was too busy worrying what would happen to him and forgot to reply back to his Uncle.

Vernon's fist came out of nowhere as it made contact with Harry's face. Harrys head bounced of the kitchen cupboards as he heard a sickening crunch between his face. Blood started to trickle out of his nose.

"You will answer me when spoken to. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded to his Uncle. He was biting his lip to stop a cry come out.

"You need to learn boy. I'm not finished with you. Put the kettle on now." Vernon demanded.

Getting up from the floor, Harry lifted his head high to try and stop the blood flow. He knew his uncle would be even more violent if he dropped and blood. Filling up the kettle and placing it on to boil, Harry turned back around to his Uncle who was striding over to him again.

Vernon's fist this time made contact with his stomach which brought Harry of the ground and flew him across the room. Sliding down the wall Harry gave his first whimper since the punishment had started. He tried really hard to stop tears to leak out the corners of his eyes. He bit down harder on his lip until he could taste the metallic blood.

"You're weak Potter. Weak like your father. Weak like your mother who couldn't fight back to the man who killed her. You have no family, no one wants you. Nobody likes weak people. Especially you." The word weak was repeated over and over again.

All Harry could think was that his uncle had got something right for once. "I am weak" Harry whispered to himself.

"What did you say? You do not say anything when I do not ask a question. I thought you remember that by now." Vernon was angry. Extremely angry.

Bringing his foot he brought it down on Harry's chest. His breath was whisked out of his body and he gave a blood curling scream as he felt many of his rib bones snap. Darkness was making its way into the boy's vision and he welcomed it like a friend. Before going into the dark the word weak was repeated in his head.

* * *

><p>Severus could hear the word weak being repeated over and over again from Vernon's voice. 'How dare he call Lily weak. She is far from it!'<p>

Severus was thinking whether or not to barge straight through the kitchen door and strangle Vernon for saying such things. Opening the door Severus was met with a horrific scene. Severus brought out his wand and sent a stunning spell towards the fat man. Before the man went down, he had managed to bring his foot down on Harry's chest. Severus knew straight away that had done some damage as the boy gave a scream.

Running over the boy, Severus lifted him in his arms for the second time that morning and took him to his room.

'I have no equipment here to do this; I'll have to take him to Hogwarts.' Severus thought whilst poring potion after potion down his throat. Satisfied that he had calmed Harry down, Severus packed up his belongings, shrunk them and carried the boy back downstairs with him out of the door.

Deciding that Vernon deserved punishment, Severus sent a spell towards the house to make the man suffer.

'I am not finished with them. I am coming back as soon as Potter has healed and giving them what they deserve.' Severus thought angrily.

Carrying the boy down the street into a dark place to Apperate, Severus realised how much the boy's childhood is exactly the same as his own. He didn't know why but Severus had the urge to care for the boy. 'I'll do it for Lily.'

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I shall update again soon, keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Landing just outside Hogwarts grounds, Severus carried the hurt boy up to the castle. Every now and then Severus stopped to check if Harry was still alive. Blood was heavily pouring out the boy's nose and bluish bruises were forming onto his face, Severus also knew Harry was suffering from internal injuries in the chest as that 'beast of a muggle' stood on him.

'No one should be treated like that, even a Potter' Severus hated the idea of anyone being abused. It reminded him so much of his childhood. He also was head of Slytherin house and every year at least one abused child was sorted into his care. Severus helped these children every way he could. 'Just because this is Potter and I hate him, I don't think Lily would want him to suffer.' Severus thought sadly.

The hallways in the castle during summer holidays were an unpleasant place to be. Everywhere was dull, cold and lonely. Coming towards the doors for the hospital wing, Severus settled Harry in one arm so he could easily open the door. 'He weighs so little for his age' he couldn't help think. Severus ran up to the nearest hospital cot and placed Harry down ever so gently to not cause him any discomfort.

Severus was not a qualified healer and he couldn't call Poppy when he was still in his disguise. Rushing over to the fireplace he threw a handful of flo powder into it and fire called the Headmaster.

Seeing the familiar room, Severus spotted Dumbledore sitting behind his desk sorting through jars of candy.

"Albus, I need you in the hospital wing now! No time for questions please get here fast." Severus demanded.

It took the startled Headmaster a couple of seconds to realise who was calling him. Severus completely forgot he still had his disguise on.

"I'm coming through now." He replied, standing up from his desk.

Severus pulled his head out the fire and gave a quick glace towards harry. A few seconds later the headmaster was stepping out the fire.

Without speaking anything to Severus, he followed his gaze until it fell on Harry.

Seeing blood all over the boy, Albus snapped out of his thoughts and made his way over to him.

"What has happened to him?" Dumbledore asked warily.

"Abused." When Severus whispered that one word he knew his predictions had been true. Shaking his head side to side angry that he never acted sooner, Albus got to work.

"Go and get Poppy for me please Severus, Harrys going to need a lot of help" Albus felt like this was his fault. 'I shouldn't have left him there'.

Severus came back a few minutes later with Poppy running behind him.

"Oh my" she gasped at all the blood. She soon took out her wand and waved it around casting diagnostic spells at Harry.

"This is terrible" she whispered to the air. Speaking louder this time she told the impatient men what she had found out.

"He has bruising covering his body, a broken nose, 3 snapped ribs one of them is so close to puncturing his lung. His foot has been badly sprained and he also has some injuries which have not been healed correctly. He is severely underweight for his age and has lost a lot of blood. I have also found scars on his wrist. Most likely to be self-inflicted." She said in horror.

They both couldn't believe their ears. Severus cast a glance over the Albus and he looked like he was going to faint. He pulled a chair out for the man and he dropped in it.

Albus looked up at Severus and pulled out his wand. At first instinct he thought Dumbledore was going to curse him but he soon realised he was taking his disguise of.

"Thank you Albus" he was glad to be back as normal. He felt defenceless as a muggle.

"No thank you Severus. If you weren't at the Dursley, Harry could have died. I should have listened to Minerva when she said I shouldn't leave him there. I have ruined the boy's life Severus. What can I do?" he pleaded. The head master now looked a lot older than he usually did. The way Dumbledore looked into Severus's deep black eyes full of self-hatred, he couldn't help but pity the man. 'He's getting too old to deal with this'.

"This is not your fault Albus. You didn't know any of this is going to happen." Severus was bad at making people feel better. He was no good at it.

"That's it" Albus thought his blue eyes simmering with hope. "I need to show you something Severus. You might not like it, but believe me it's the truth. Stay here let me get it." Dumbledore said as he shot up out the chair and almost running out of the Hospital wing.

Severus took the headmasters old seat and turned his gaze onto Poppy who was fixing the boy.

His mind was all over the place. Severus always thought Harry lived life like a spoilt prince but he was very truly wrong. 'He is treated just like I was at his age. He is a lot worse than I was though, he has a dark wizard after him. I am going to help him Lily. The same way you helped me, I will not disappoint you.' Emotions were rushing through Severus in waves. He was fighting them of by trying to hide them behind his mask.

'Why does this boy have so much effect on me? I hate him. He is just like his father' yet a little voice in the back of his head was telling him different 'He has more Lily in him than James. Get to know him better, he is a lot more different than you think.' It argued.

Severus was becoming angry with his thoughts. He needed fresh air.

"Poppy? Can you tell Albus when he comes back that I have gone outside for air please?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb her from her work.

With a nod from the Mediwitch, Severus turned on his heel and made his way out onto the deserted Hogwarts ground. Not taking any notice to where he was going he arrived at the lake. Dropping himself on a large rock, Severus let his mind wonder.

* * *

><p>"I can't help think that there is something big on your mind. You have not moved for the past ten minutes. Care to share?" Severus turned towards the voice to discover it was only Albus with a fairly small box in is hands.<p>

"I don't think it's any of your concern" Severus snapped at him.

"No need to be like that. I knew you wouldn't tell me anyway." Albus sat down on the rock beside Severus and handed him the wooden box.

The box was beautifully carved. It was a deep mahogany wood with a lion and snake carved on the lid. Severus traced the patteren's delicately with his fingertips.

"Well what you waiting for, open it."

Severus flipped open the lid to discover a letter, addressed to him and a single sheet of parchment.

Severus shot a confused glance at the headmaster who was smiling brightly behind his bushy beard.

Picking up the parchment Severus scanned it.

He didn't really get what everything said but the one thing that stood out the most brought the man to shock.

"Is this true" he managed to chocked out.

"Of course it is son. You are officially a guardian for the boy. Lily made you Harry's godfather" Albus stated to cheery for Severus's liking.

* * *

><p>AN: I have my Pottermore account! Yay! I got it on Sunday but I had a poor choice of usernames AurorWatch42 was the best one but I tried again today & I got PixieSand82 so I gave my other account to my sister. an't wait for it to open!

Anyway thank you for all the reviews, I'll try update tomorrow, keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

'I cannot believe what I am hearing. I said I would look after the boy but being his god father? That's asking for too much!' Severus had a mixture of emotions pass through him. 'How had Lily made me god father? I don't even remember agreeing to such nonsense!'

"Say something Severus. You have not said anything for the past five minutes." Albus stated worriedly.

Severus still couldn't get the idea of being the boy's god father in his head.

"I hope this isn't some sick joke Albus because this is not funny" he growled. "I never agreed to this! I don't even want to be his god father!"

Severus didn't know whether he wanted to be his god father or not. He wanted to help him because he knew no one should suffer but he knew the boy would go absolutely insane if Severus went up to him informing he is his god father.

"Everything I am saying is the truth, why would I lie?" Dumbledore was a little disappointed that he didn't believe him.

"Tell me Albus, how I became his guardian?" he questioned. He didn't like the idea but he wanted to know how it came this way.

Smiling gently Albus started the story.

"When little Harry was born both Lily and James argued who they wanted as god father. James wanted Sirius but Lily thought the man was incapable to look after a child. You were all 20 at the time and Sirius and James still got up to their mischief and Lily wanted someone who she knew will look after her son. She had you in mind but she knew you would never agree as this was the son of James Potter, so she came to me. She told me how James wanted Sirius as her son's guardian but she wanted you. She never told James that she wanted you as she knew he would never want his childhood enemy to look after Harry. I told her to make Sirius his god father but to add you aswell, without James knowing of course. So Harry has two god fathers, one he only knew of, but now Sirius has died, you're the next guardian for him. I didn't tell you this earlier because I made a promise to Lily that I would only tell you if Sirius ever died and the boy needed another guardian."

Severus was a little proud that Lily trusted him to be Harry's god father. But he knew he would never agree. Although Harry was a clone of his father, Severus seen another side of him when he seen him at the Dursley's. 'I could help him overcome his problems just like Lily helped me.'

Severus was going to help the boy with everything in his power. First thing he would have to do was to befriend the boy.

"I'll be his guardian Albus. Even though I dislike him, I don't like the thought of anyone suffering from abuse. Not after myself. This might be harder than you think though, the boy doesn't even trust me! It's going to be so hard to gain his trust." His voice was getting softer towards the end as he was more talking to himself.

"Thank you Severus. I will help you." Albus said as eyes lit up with hope.

"Good because this is going to be much harder than you think. We both despise each other" he informed.

Dumbledore didn't reply back to Severus as he knew deep down he didn't hate Harry as much as he said he did.

Both men sat in silence for a few moments staring out into the horizon of the lake. Dumbledore turned to Severus and could tell something was on his mind.

"What's the matter son? Your face looks like you're in deep thought" Albus admitted.

"I want to kill the Dursley's, Albus. I know you may not like this but those muggles deserved to be hexed of the end of the earth. What I seen Vernon do to Potter was horrific! That man is built like a walrus and he stood on the tiny boy! I don't know what he did for him to hurt him like that but that is not a way to treat a child! Even a Potter!" he exclaimed "They were also starving him! When I was having dinner there, the Dursley's were sat at the dining table watching him struggling with the cooking, only I had the courage to go over to him to ask he wanted help. After he served the food out he didn't even get any for himself! He walked out the kitchen saying he was ill. He wasn't ill I full well knew he wasn't when I seen him the next morning." He sighed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I thought he was going to die! Blood was all over the bathroom floor. Potter had cut his own wrists! What had made him react like that I don't know. I gathered him up in my arms and took him to the bedroom. It took me a good hour to fix him and when he did wake up he was terrified! No person should be scared in their own home. I asked him what was wrong, first he wouldn't answer but when he did he told me he did the cuts because he was suffering from bad dreams. When he told me what he seen I knew the boy wasn't all I thought he was! Hes suffering in silence Albus! No one has helped him no one has seen to notice! I don't know how I did, the signs are all there." after when Severus finished he was gasping for breath.

Albus stayed quiet for moments before he answered.

"I knew my assumption were true. Minerva was right, I was just so stupid to see! This is my entire fault" he sighed. Albus was getting too tired to even think now. "If you go back to the Dursley's don't kill them. Please Severus, you don't want to end up in Azkaban. I'll get them arrested for the abuse but please don't harm them." He knew Severus wouldn't listen but he had to try.

"Don't harm them Albus? Did you not see the state Potter is in when I brought him today? How can you simply tell me not to go over there and harm them, are you out of your mind?" he growled. 'He must be crazy' he thought.

"I am not out of my mind Severus. If you used your common sense you would know not to hurt them. Harry needs a guardian, although he might not like you, I don't think he would want you in Azkaban. I saved you from Azkaban once, I won't be able to do it again" he argued. "Just go there, get Harrys belongings and come straight back. I will contact the muggle police tomorrow and whilst I am at it I will contact the ministry to allow Harry to become under your care."

Severus just agreed to what Albus was saying. Even if he could not kill them nothing was stopping Severus to throw a hex or to at them.

"I'll be of soon then. If Potter wakes up don't tell him it was me who saved him. I would rather speak to him in my muggle disguise, I know he has a little trust in me when I am in that form. Also Albus, do not mention I am his guardian. I will break the news to him myself" He grumbled.

Stiffly standing up from the rock Severus made his way back to the castle to get ready to visit the Dursley's.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short but I wanted to update before I went bed as I have not updated today. I will try and write a bigger chapter tomorrow. Thank you for reading! R&R!


End file.
